Beaumont
Beaumont is a vampire who fled Benito's newborn army and lived as a nomad. Biography Early Life Beaumont was born in Dallas, Texas in 1795. He was employed as an accountant and worked in his fathers' bank during his 20's along with his two brothers, and spent all his time making the business more successful. He eventually fell in love with a young woman but died after giving birth to her child. Beaumont left his son to be raised by his older brother, Joshua and his family. One night in 1828, Beaumont and his younger brother were having a walk around until they encountered a vampire named Benito who was looking for "recruits" to join his ranks. After watching his brother die, Beaumont angrily shot Benito and pinned him down to the ground, but since he was undead, his wound healed. Benito was quite impressed by his talent and knocked him out. He dragged Beaumont all the way out of Texas before he bit him and began an agonising transformation. After becoming a vampire, Beaumont served in the ranks of Benito's army. Clytia gave him the skills he needed to fight, but he didn't want to do this at all since he held a grudge on his creator for ruining his life and killing his brother. After Benito and his army were defeated, Beaumont was among the survivors that fled. He traveled far north to get away from the war. Knowing that vampire's have a craving for blood, Beaumont went on to drink animal and human blood which gave him full control over his thirst and emotions, allowing him to survive his diet for a couple of years. Beaumont started to enjoy his new life, but he would forget how he had to leave from his family. ''Rising Dawn'' Beaumont first appeared in Rising Dawn where he aids the British Coven to overthrow the Volturi. He believed that the Volturi did not respect human life. During the fight against the Volturi and their allies, Beaumont picked a big fight against Leonardo and Jona. When Benjamin creates a sinkhole in the ground with his power, giving his allies an advantage, Beaumont fights against David. But when they too close to the sink hole, Beaumont grabs David and the two fall to their death. Jacob Black considered him a hero. Physical Appearance Beaumont has black hair and red eyes from drinking human blood. He was turned into a vampire when he was 33 years old. Personality Although he doesn't show it, Beaumont has a strong desire to survive any quarrel. He held a deep resentment on Benito for killing his younger brother, and was mutually glad with his death. Since he lost his wife and brother, he wasn't interested in killing innocents which made him a half-vegetarian where he fed from animals and drink blood bags from hospitals. Powers and abilities During his time in Benito's army, he was trained to fight. 'Tracking Evasion' : Main Article: Tracking Evasion Beaumont's escape from the Volturi is due to his strong evasion from being detected by persuers. The gift was powerful enough to evade Demetri's tracking power. Category:Deceased Vampires Category:Half-Vegetarians Category:Nomads Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Males